Harvester
Harvester is a type of structure used to extract resources from the environment while unattended. After locating a sufficient concentration of the resource, the character places the harvester over the resource and sets the harvester to extract it. The character must provide a source of power (wind, solar, or radioactive) and must periodically empty the output hopper of the harvester. Harvesters also require maintenance. All harvesters have a Base Extraction Rate (BER) which is the number of units of resource that would be extracted per minute if the resource concentration was at a certain percentage. They also have a hopper capacity, which is the number of units that the harvester will hold before becoming full. Both of these parameters are affected by the skill of the Trader who creates the harvester and should be examined before purchase. A harvester is purchased in the form of a deed. It may be placed on a single lot; it's output hopper must be empty before it can be redeeded. The space needed for a harvester varies depending on the harvester class. For example, personal mineral extractors have a smaller "shoeprint" than heavy mineral extractors. For this reason, it can be tricky finding a large enough area of land that can be built upon. Harvester sizes There are four classes of harvesters that extract material resources (not energy). The class determines the maximum base extraction rate (BER, see below) capacity, maintenance costs, and the power consuption for the harvester. All harvesters take up 1 lot, with the exception of the Elite harvesters. Personal Maximum BER of 5 * Pros: Cheap; small size makes it the easiest to place on rough terrain * Cons: Slow extraction and small hopper size ** 16 credits per hour to operate (384 credits per day) ** 25 units of energy per hour to operate (600 units per day) ** 1500 credits to redeed, harvester must be in perfect condition with an empty hopper Medium Maximum BER of 11 * Pros: Most efficient harvester to operate; larger hopper size than personal harvesters * Cons: Larger size than personal harvesters makes it slightly more difficult to place on rough terrain ** 30 credits per hour to operate (720 credits per day) ** 50 units of energy per hour to operate (1200 units per day) ** 3000 credits to redeed, harvester must be in perfect condition with an empty hopper Heavy Maximum BER of 14 * Pros: Highest extraction rate among material harvesters, largest hopper size * Cons: Less efficient than medium harvesters, largest size limits placement on rough terrain ** 90 credits per hour to operate (2160 credits per day) ** 75 units of energy per hour to operate (1800 units per day) ** 4500 credits to redeed, harvester must be in perfect condition with an empty hopper Elite Maximum BER of 44 *Pros: Digs very fast, and has a huge storage capacity. At max BER it is nearly as efficient as the medium harvester. *Cons: Although very efficient in gathering a lot of ore in a very short period of time it takes 3 lots to place. Good for secondary characters or accounts where houses and other placeables aren't needed. No more than 3 harvesters would be allowed per character if no other lots were used. Self power deeds are now usable with Elite Harvesters, but you must collect three "Make a harvester self powered" deeds and combine them to create one Elite self power deed. The combine option appears on their radial menu once you have collected three self power deeds. Once combined, they cannot be separated. ** 126 credits per hour to operate (3024 credits per day) ** 206 units of energy per hour to operate (4944 units per day) ** 12,375 credits to redeed, harvester must be in perfect condition with an empty hopper * The harvester looks just like the heavy harvester and has the same footprint, it just takes 3 lots to place. Harvester types Mineral A mineral extractor or mining installation can extract any mineral resource. *Personal Mineral Extractor *Mineral Mining Installation *Heavy Mineral Mining Installation *Elite Mineral Mining Installation Chemical A chemical extractor can extract any chemical resource. *Personal Chemical Extractor *Chemical Extractor *Deep Crust Chemical Extractor *Elite Deep Crust Chemical Extractor Gas A gas processor can extract any gas resource. *Personal Natural Gas Processor *Natural Gas Processor *Heavy Natural Gas Processor *Elite Natural Gas Processor Flora A flora farm can extract any flora resource. *Micro Flora Farm *Automated Flora Farm *High Capacity Flora Farm *Elite Flora Farm Water A moister vaporator can extract any water resource from the air. *Personal Moisture Vaporator *Moisture Vaporator *High Efficiency Moisture Vaporator *Elite Efficiency Moisture Vaporator Energy There are four types of harvesters that extract energy resources. The wind, solar, and fusion generators correspond roughly with personal, medium, and heavy harvesters, respectively. The geothermal corresponds roughly with a medium harvester, but has the footprint of a personal harvester. Energy harvesters are self powering, but require maintenance costs to operate. All four types have the same maintenance cost of 30 credits per hour (720 credits a day), making it cost effective to upgrade whenever possible. Wind Wind Power Generator can capture any wind energy resource. The max BER is 10. The BER for these harvesters is determined solely by the quality of resources used as it has no components. Solar Solar Power Generator can capture any solar energy resource. It has a maximum BER of 15. The BER for these harvesters is determined solely by the quality of resources used and unaffected by component quality. In addition to having a higher BER than wind generators, solar energy concentrations can usually be found in higher concentrations than wind. Radioactive Fusion Power Generator can mine any radioactive resource, more efficiently than using a mineral harvester. It has a max BER of 19 and costs 4500 credits to redeed. The BER for these harvesters is determined by the Mining Unit BER (maximum 7) and quality of resources used. Geothermal Geothermal Power Generator can capture any geothermal energy resource. It has a max BER of 15. The BER for these harvesters is determined solely by the quality of resources used and unaffected by component quality. The incubation process for beasts requires geothermal energy. Category:Installations Category:Resources